Her Smile
by Natsuke1985
Summary: Even after the defeat of Tai Lung, Po is still being teased by Tigress about his clumsiness. He doesn't know why she does it, especially after the way she smiled at him before...


Ehm… hello, I'm Natsuke1985, or just plain Natsuke for those who know me.. Ever since I saw Kung Fu Panda I've become a big fan, not just because of Tigress or that I'm a furry, but also because of the humor and the pure awesomeness of it all. And after reading some fanfics about it, I found the inspiration to try writing one myself.. And yeah, I know there are already a few Po/Tigress pairings out there somewhere, but nyeh *sticks out tongue* here's **my** version :)

So… here goes..

-----------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, but I **do** own the DVD..

-----------------

--

**Her smile**

--

The sun was slowly lighting up the Valley of Peace as smoke was rising from the dozens of destroyed or collapsed houses. The streets were deserted, yet not completely empty…

Po was looking up in the sky as he was waiting for his opponent to return. He slowly raised an eyebrow as it took a little longer than he had expected, until finally Tai Lung came crashing down. Po quickly took a step back, letting the Snow leopard crash a hole into the earth…

--

"What was that?" Monkey asked, turning his head towards the village as he and the other villagers fled from Tai Lung's rage.

"I'm guessing that would be our so called Dragon Warrior.." Tigress spoke, not showing the slightest hint of emotion.

"Come on, Tigress.. You can't still be mad at him for 'taking what was rightfully yours'.." Viper said, appearing next to the tiger.

"After all what happened today, I don't see a point in wanting it anymore.. Stupid scroll… We've wasted most of our life, training for nothing!"

"Calm down, neither of us could have known the scroll was blank.. You saw the way Shifu responded when he found out.." Crane said.

Tigress growled softly, before calming down, nodding slowly.

"Let's just forget about this all and continue evacuating the villagers as Master Shifu had told us to.." Mantis said, jumping off Crane's shoulder.

"I suppose…" Tigress said, still carrying the baby rabbit.

As the group started walking again, Viper noticed an old goose looking over the village. She slowly crawled towards him.

"Excuse me, Mister Ping?"

Mr. Ping turned his head slightly.

"Are you coming? We're about to-"

"How can I leave my son like this?" he replied, turning his head back.

Viper nodded slowly.

"I understand your feelings, but there's nothing we can do about that now.. we have our orders to take care of all of you while Master Shifu handles Tai Lung.."

The goose sighed, and slowly nodded.

"I just don't understand what made him go back.."

Viper nodded again.

"Neither do I, but I'm sure Po had a good reason.." Viper said, her own eyes gazing over the once so peaceful village.

"Other than acting foolish.." Tigress said, raising her voice at the last word.

"My son is not a fool! He's risking his life out there! Have you ever thought about that?! My Po could die!" Mr. Ping shouted enraged, tears slowly crawling down his beak.

Tigress' eyes widened a bit, finally realizing what the old goose must be going through.

"M-my apologies, Mr. Ping.." Tigress said before bowing slightly, then turning around again as she continued walking. _"He has a point.. The panda IS risking his life out there.."_ she thought, her expression slowly softening._ "Up until now I have only been thinking of myself and that stupid Dragon-"_

At that moment, a big explosion was heard, turning everybody's attention back to the village as a big, orange wave of energy blew through the valley, covering the entire area with dust…

Tigress walked through the village, which was slowly clearing from the big clouds of dust.

--

"_What.. happened here?"_ she thought. _"And where's P-?"_

"Look! The Dragon Warrior!" someone said, turning her attention towards the source. Her eyes widened as she soon saw Po coming out of the smoke, wearing a frying pan over his head.

"_He's…alive?"_ she thought it, but couldn't believe it, as suddenly the whole village cheered loudly of Po's victory over Tai Lung. And as some tried to lift him up, the Furious Five slowly approached Po.

"_He actually did it… Even after the blank scroll and all the things I've said or done, he still managed to find a way to defeat Tai Lung?"_

"That's my boy! That big, lovely Kung-fu warrior is my son!" Mr. Ping cried, before being hugged by the giant panda, causing the pan to fall off his head and roll towards Mantis. As he stopped it from going any further, Po looked up at the Five, and smiled.

"Hey guys.." he said.

Tigress' heart skipped a beat as she slowly walked forwards, stopping only a few feet away from him. For a second she remained quiet, her tail swishing from left to right, but then she moved up her arms and punched her right paw into her left, greeting him the same way she greeted Shifu.

"Master.." she then said, taking a short bow as all the others followed her move. She looked up again, and then, for the first time in a long, long while, slowly smiled.

--

**One week later…**

**--  
**

"Get ready to feel the power of the Dragon Warrior!" Po cried out as he challenged the adversary. He may have turned out to be the real Dragon Warrior, and he may have defeated Tai Lung, but he still had trouble against something as easy as the adversary.

"Are you sure, Po? You know what happened the last **times**.." Viper said as she watched the big panda jump up and down with his fists raised. Po momentarily stopped.

"Yeah, but this time will be different!"

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you.." Viper said, allowing Po to continue. Po smiled and turned his attention back to the giant doll.

"You think you're tough, huh? Well I'm tougher!" Po said, before giving the doll a hard punch, making it swing back, before bouncing back. Po swiftly jumped out of the way of the upcoming threat, the adversary missing him by only a few inches. Po landed on the floor, before grinning wide. He punched a paw in the sky, cheering out loud.

"Wooo yeah!" he cheered.

"Congratulations, you won against a big, lifeless doll that can't fight back.." Tigress' voice sounded through the room, turning his attention to her.

"Hey, no need for a tone like that, lady.." Po said.

Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"'Lady'?" she growled slightly, getting on her feet. Po took a slow step back, raising his paws in defense.

"Tigress.. I meant Tigress.. '**Master**' Tigress…" Po said in a squeaky voice.

Tigress didn't reply immediately as she locked gazes with him.

"Much better.." she said, sitting down again.

Po wiped his forehead clean of sweat.

"Phew, that was a close one.." he said under his breath.

"Well I'll be the first to say it then; congratulations Po, you finally did it!" Viper smiled.

"Thanks Viper.." he slowly smiled back at her.

"Bet you can't do it again.." Tigress teased, a weak grin forming on her lips.

"Oh no? Watch me!" Po said, carelessly punching the adversary again, before realizing what he had done. "Uh-oh.." he managed to say before the adversary knocked him into the air. "Not again!" he screamed as he witnessed what happened to him on his first day at the palace all over again. After a while of going from one to the other side of the room, he finally came to a stop. Tigress rolled her eyes, watching as Po slowly got up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay.." he said, dying a flame that was burning in his fur.

"I really hate to tell you I told you so, but-" Tigress began sarcastically.

"Then don't.." Po interrupted, slowly walking out.

"Where are you going, Po?" Viper asked.

"Out.." he said, disappearing outside.

Viper fell silent, before turning her head towards Tigress, who had slowly gotten on her feet, also leaving the Training Hall, and quickly followed her.

--

"You know, it wasn't really necessary for you to be so rude.." Viper said as she caught Tigress outside. She looked down at Viper.

"I wasn't rude, I was just following the facts.."

"I don't understand what's wrong with you, Tigress…"

"What do you mean by that?" Tigress replied, looking down at the serpent.

"Well, you **were** the first to acknowledge him as a Master, yet now you're acting like he still doesn't belong here… Care to explain?"

"I was just showing him I had misjudged his abilities back then, is all.. Why?"

"I'm not sure if that's all.." Viper said, eying the tiger.

Tigress crossed her arms.

"So tell me what's wrong with me, since apparently you seem to know me better than I do.."

"Okay.. For starters, it's been ages since I've seen you smile, yet you showed Po one.. That has to mean **something**…" Viper replied, eying her again.

Tigress' eyes widened a bit as her cheeks slowly turned a bright red.

"Oh, that.. I thought he deserved to see how much happiness he had brought the valley by defeating Tai Lung…"

"As if the villagers weren't already doing such a thing…"

Tigress growled slightly in annoyance.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"I think that you like Po, am I right?" Viper grinned.

Tigress' blush became more visible by this.

"What? Of course not!"

"Riiiiight…" Viper replied.

"It's stupid! He's nothing but a fat panda!" Tigress said, before continuing. "B-Besides.. even if there **was** a slight chance of me ever falling in love with Po, I'm pretty sure h-he's not the romantic type.."

Viper raised an eyebrow as her grin widened even more.

"I never said the word 'love'.."

Tigress remained silent for a second.

"Look, it's impossible for me to ever have feelings for him, okay? So just.. shut up.."

"I don't see how you can hate him so much.."

"I don't hate him.." Tigress said. "I mean, I used to, I suppose, but not anymore.."

"Then why do you keep treating him like that?"

"I'm not treating him like anything.. he just occasionally annoys me, that's all.. we're spending most of our time training in case another evil force threatens the village, and even if he **is** starting to spend more time on his, sometimes he.." Tigress began, but didn't need to finish her sentence as the snake Master nodded.

"He can be a little clumsy at times, I agree, but nobody's perfect, you know.. not even **you**.." Viper said, looking up at her fellow Master.

"Well if you like him so much, why don't **you** date him?"

"Tigress.. you know I can't.." Viper hissed.

"Oh, right, you're in love with Crane!" Tigress said, grinning herself now.

"Please, not so loud.." Viper said, looking around for anyone eavesdropping.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kinda waiting for the right- hey, don't change the subject!"

"Sure, avoid this one.." Tigress eyed the snake. "Look, if there is nothing else you have to say, I'd like to go meditate under the Sacred Peach Tree.." she added, turning her back before Viper could reply, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she walked off.

--

"_What's with her lately? She was all happy and 'master__..' a week ago.. And now she's acting like when I just got here!"_ he thought as he slowly walked to the Sacred Peach tree. He felt terrible. Not only did the adversary best him once again, Tigress was practically laughing him right in the face.

"I don't understand.."

"Don't understand what?" a voice suddenly said, startling the giant panda.

"Whoa whoa.. oh, it's just you.. Geez, don't scare me like that.." Po said, before sitting down under the peach tree next to Crane.

"Sorry, didn't mean to.." Crane said, turning his head forwards again. "So what were you babbling about?"

"It's nothing important…" Po replied.

"It looked pretty important to me by the way you were so deep in thought.." Crane replied.

Po tried to deny it as much as he tried but eventually failed to come up with a good reply. He sighed softly.

"It's about Tigress…" he said, making Crane's head turn to him.

"What about her?"  
Po sighed again as he started explaining what happened in the Training hall. When he was finished, Crane was chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Po glared at the bird.

"Nothing, it's just… you know how Tigress is.."

"Yeah, I know, but I really thought she had changed, you know?"

"And I think you have.. She's gotten a little softer now that the threat of Tai lung is gone.." Crane said. "Give it some time and I'm sure she'll get easier, it's only been a week.."  
"Maybe you're right.." Po said, before getting up on his feet.

--

_"Stupid Viper, of course there's nothing between me and Po.. We're just fellow Kung-Fu Masters, that's all.. I smiled at him because I had finally accepted him as one of us.." _Tigress thought, shaking her head softly. _"And nothing else.."_

As Tigress walked to the Sacred Peach Tree, the sound of a conversation stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up, and noticed two shapes sitting under the tree. She got on her toes and slowly approached the scene, soon recognizing the two as Po picked a peach from the tree, before sitting down back next to Crane. Tigress slowly moved through the bushes, careful not to make a sound until she was close enough to hear their voices.

"So I was wondering.. Have you ever thought about, you know.. what it would be like to have a girlfriend?" Crane asked.

"Well, sure, I guess, why do you ask?" Po asked, putting the whole peach in his mouth.  
"For no particular reason.." Crane replied, turning his head away slightly. "I mean, wouldn't it be great to have someone return the same feeling?"

Po spit out the seed and swallowed the rest.

"Yeah, I suppose, but.. who'd want someone like me.." Po said, sighing softly.

Crane looked at him and slowly started chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess girls **would** fear a guy who could kill by flexing his pinky.."

"I'm not talking about that.. I'm talking about this.." Po said, slowly wiggling his large belly.

Crane sighed.

"That.. **could** be a turn off to most girls, yeah.."

"Especially Tigress…"

"What? Wait, you're not saying.." Crane started.

Po looked sideways, blushing slightly.

"You are, aren't you? You like Tigress!"

Tigress gasped softly at this.

"Well, yeah.. I mean, don't tell me you don't see it? She's beautiful, strong, elegant.. She's perfect!" Po said, before slowly lowering his head. "Too perfect for me.."

Crane slowly placed a wing on his shoulder.

"Po, I'll be honest with you.. I can't.. really see you and Tigress ever being in an intimate relationship with each other.. In the time I have known her she never showed any sign of emotion, except for hatred and persistence.."

"Yeah.. I know.. It's just.."

"Just?"  
"The way she smiled, you know, after I beat Tai Lung?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too.."

"I'd do anything to get her to smile like that again.." Po said, sighing softly again.

"Well, the only way for you to do that is to beat Tai Lung a second time!" Crane laughed.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen!" Po said, the first sign of a smile finally showing as the two slowly got up and walked away, both unaware that the topic of their conversation had heard it all. She hid herself carefully as the two passed her, watching them disappear as she slowly came out of the bushes.

"_He.. likes me?"_ Tigress thought, her heart beating faster for some reason. _"But why? All I ever did to him was tell him he didn't belong here.."_ Her expression softened as she slowly blushed. Then her eyes widened. _"What's wrong with you, Tigress?! You can't really be.. be.. Right? Sure, he has brought peace to the valley and to Master Shifu.. and yeah, you smiled at him when he beat Tai Lung, but that doesn't.. Does it?"_ the tiger struggled with her thoughts, unaware someone had snuck up on her.

"You seem troubled.."

Tigress almost jumped right out of her skin as she turned her head down.

"M-Master Shifu!" she said, taking a few steps back. Shifu slowly sat down on the ground, crossing his legs in a meditating position.

"It is unlikely for you to be startled by someone.." Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Is something bothering you?"

Tigress remained silent at his question.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" she then said, clearly showing she wasn't telling the truth as she withheld eye contact with the red panda.

"You can't expect me to believe nothing is wrong, I can tell if my students are hiding things from me.." Shifu said. "And as I know I should not be so curious, I can't let something distract you and your abilities, now can I?"

"You're right Master.."

"So what's -?" he started, before being interrupted.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" Tigress asked, her eyes connecting with his.

Shifu fell silent for a second. This really **was** unlike her.

"You have my word.." Shifu said, nodding once.

Tigress gulped nervously, her paws holding onto one another.

"It all happened this morning.." Tigress began, telling her Master about all that happened, everything Viper said, everything Crane said, and.. everything Po said.. Shifu's eyes were wide as he stared at his pupil, whose cheeks were a shade of red. For a moment he remained silent, before abruptly bursting out in laughter. Tigress blushed even more at this, before growling softly in annoyance.

"M-Master Shifu, you promised.." Tigress hissed.

Shifu slowly stopped laughing, still chuckling as he spoke.

"I know.. I did, but.. you? In love with Po? I never expected such thing.. Especially from you, Tigress.."

"Neither did I, Master.." Tigress replied, shaking her head softly. "But I think that Viper may be right.."

"You mean you actually feel something for him?"

"I'm not sure about that yet, Master… I mean, I respect him for doing something none of us could.. But that doesn't stipulate love, does it?"

Shifu didn't reply as he thought about it. He thought back to the moment Po defeated Tai Lung. He remembered the Five entering Sacred Hall of Warriors and hearing the news about Tigress accepting Po as a fellow Master. He didn't say anything about it then, as he just thought Po had brought peace to her just as he had done to him. Although he **did** notice Tigress started acting differently around the Dragon Warrior, but again it could be the peace of heart thing-

"Master?" Tigress spoke, breaking Shifu's train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Shifu sighed softly.

"All I can tell you is to listen to what your heart is telling you.." Shifu said.

Tigress blushed brightly, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

"I also think you should talk to him, to find out if you feel the same then as you do now talking with me.."

"I'll.. try.." she then said, taking a short bow.

Shifu smiled.

"And it's okay to loosen up a little.. We're in a time of peace right now, and I feel we won't have to worry about a threat any time soon.."

Tigress nodded once.

"I understand, Master…" she said, before turning around.

Shifu watched as his student disappeared from sight, before closing his eyes.

"_Only time will tell what the consequences will be__ of this all.. But for now, it's okay.."_

--

Tigress walked around, searching for Po. She checked the Training Hall, the kitchen, and his bedroom, but all were empty.

"_Dammit, when I actually __**do**__ need him, he's nowhere to be found!"_ she thought, before opening Crane's door. He looked up with shock at the sudden sound. "Where's Po?" Tigress asked.

Crane raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want-" he began, but was silenced as Tigress entered his room.

"You were talking him earlier, you know where he is, so tell me!" she said.

"You heard us talking?" Crane asked suspiciously.

"Just tell me!" Tigress said, extracting her claws.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Tigress.. I haven't seen him since we got back! I swear!" Crane said, raising his wings in defense.

Tigress growled before sighing softly.

"Sorry for barging in like this.." Tigress said, taking a short bow before leaving.

"_That was weird.. I hope she's not intending on harming Po in any way.."_ Crane thought. That's when Viper entered the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked, approaching the bird.

"I think so.."

"I wonder what she wanted.." Viper said, turning her head to the door opening.

"It had something to do with Po.." Crane replied, making Viper turn her head back at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.."  
"Then I think I know what's going on.."

"I might have a hunch as well.." Crane said, looking at Viper. Apparently both knew what the other was referring to. Realizing Crane was looking her directly into her eyes, Viper turned her head sideways quickly.

"I eh.. better go.." she said, slowly turning around.

"Viper?" Crane's voice spoke, making her turn around again.

"Yeah?"  
"Could you.. stay a little longer?" he asked with a red face.

Viper didn't reply immediately.

"All you had to do was ask.." she smiled, and then closed Crane's door.

--

Tigress walked outside again, scanning the area for the giant panda.

"_How can something as big as him be so hard to find?"_ she thought, sprinting ahead. Finally she found him, on the place he and Shifu had the argument that made her to go after Tai Lung. Po was walking slowly, heading for the stairs that led to the village below. She quickly jumped high into the air, and landed in front of him before he had the chance to go down. He gasped and jumped back.

"T-Tigress?!"

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, eying the panda.

"I was, eh.." he began nervously. Then he looked her right into her eyes, making her blink once before speaking. "I was leaving.."

"Leaving?" Tigress repeated.

"Yeah, you clearly showed me that I didn't belong at the Jade Palace, so that's why I'm going.." Po said softly.

Tigress shook her head slowly.

"You-you didn't mention anything about this to Crane.."

"Well I've given myself some time to think, and decided it was no use to stay if not everybody wants me there.." Po replied, not even caring or wondering bout how she could ever know he and Crane had talked. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to continue the life I left behind earlier.." he said, walking past her. He didn't get far, though, as he stopped when he felt her paw grab his. He looked down at both paws as hers tightened its grip on his, before looking up at Tigress. His eyes widened a bit as he noticed hers were locked with his, a slight blush beneath each one.

"You're not going anywhere.." she then said.

Po fell silent for a second. Why was she stopping him?

"I'm sorry but I already made my decision.." he said, turning to walk away again, before being roughly pulled back by Tigress. She pulled him to the ground hard, pinning him down.

"I **said** you're not going anywhere!" she said.

"And why not?!" Po roared, raising his voice.

"Because-!" Tigress began, before realizing the moment had come to reveal her feelings to him. "Because I don't want that…" she spoke softly, lowering her head slightly.

Po's expression softened at this, his angry mood soon changing to a confused one.

"You.. don't?" he asked. Tigress slowly shook her head.

"I never said you had to leave.." she said, softening her grip on his paw, before slowly letting go.

"But.. what about all the mean stuff you keep on saying or doing to me?" Po asked, eying Tigress.

"I.. I don't mean to be so mean.." Tigress said, sitting up on her knees, allowing him to push himself up with his arms. "I'm just easily annoyed by something-"

"Not as perfect as yourself.." Po finished for her, making her raise her head.

"Not as perfect…?" she repeated.

"Yeah, like when you couldn't believe I was the Dragon Warrior when I first arrived…"

"Well if I remember correctly, you didn't either.." Tigress said, looking sideways to avoid his eyes.

Po chuckled softly.

"Yeah.. turns out we were both wrong.." he said.

"So that proves I'm not as perfect as you believe I am.." Tigress replied.

"Guess I was wrong about that as well.." Po said, both falling silent.

"Look.. I know you want me to take my training more seriously, but this is my way of taking things as they are.. After all, it was that what made me win against Tai Lung.." Po said.

"I understand…" Tigress nodded, looking down to the ground before looking up again. "I'll try to be less aggressive towards you from now on.. So please," Tigress said, making Po's eyes widen as she placed her paw on his, "Please don't go.."

Po didn't reply immediately as he started into her beautiful eyes, making **them** open wide this time as he slowly moved forwards, putting his arms around her body and pulling her into a tight embrace. The blush underneath her eyes returned as she felt him hug her, slowly placing her own arms around the big panda. She closed her eyes in content as she purred softly into the fur of his neck.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to.." he said softly.

They continued the hug for about 60 seconds, before letting go of each other. Po's eyes widened yet again as he noticed Tigress had pulled a smile on her face; the same smile she had shown him before; the same smile he wished for her to show again. He slowly smiled himself.

"You really have a beautiful smile…" he said, his voice not much harder than a whisper as he ran a finger over the soft fur of her cheek.

"Well you did say you wanted to see it again.." Tigress responded.

"Wait.. y-you heard that?!"

"I heard everything.." Tigress chuckled.

"Oh.. ehh.. I-I didn't know you, eh.." he stuttered, his face completely red. She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh.. Let's prove that Crane can be wrong as well.." she said softly, before replacing her finger with her own lips. Po soon closed his eyes as he felt her lips touch his, and slowly kissed back, pulling her into another hug as the two shared saliva. After a minute they broke, Tigress purring softly as she laid her head against his chest, sighing softly in pure bliss.

"Tigress?"

"Yes, Po?"

"I love you.."

Tigress raised her head and softly placed a kiss on his lips.  
"I love you too.."

-----------------

The end

-----------------

So here it is, my own Kung Fu Panda fanfic.. I really enjoyed writing it as much as I enjoyed watching it, so I hope you enjoyed it as well. If you did, leave a review, if you don't… well.. why did you read it then?


End file.
